pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/N Resilient Touch Farmer
discuss. Kumpeet.talk. ] 10:48, 1 December 2007 (CET) :Angorodon's Gaze. [[User:Godliest|'G'''OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 11:40, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::5 second recharge time - i'll add it to optionals though. Kumpeet.talk. ] 12:22, 1 December 2007 (CET) Looks good to me. Rickyvantof 12:57, 2 December 2007 (CET) Awaken the Blood maybe useful too? --Crare 15:18, 11 December 2007 (CET) :i didnt watch those optionals xD so nevermind --Crare 15:20, 11 December 2007 (CET) :against the Spectral Vaettir you can have 3 superior runes(1 in expertise another 1 in wilderness survival), because they do so little damage if you dont attack them. And then you dont need 20%enchanting and can take high energy bloodM wand/staff. --Crare 16:40, 11 December 2007 (CET) Whirling Defense would be nice imo seems good IMO, also very optional :) for different situations [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 04:45, 12 December 2007 (CET) This does seem good since it not only steels health and has regen, but also has the ability to spam these skills due to conditions and hexes that might be on you 'Joshgt2' (Talk) 05:08, 12 December 2007 (CET) Whirling Defense is bad, as it doesn't give energy and life regeneration, which simply means fast death. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 14:27, 12 December 2007 (CET) are there any more places this can farm? oh, and the skill Air of Superiority works really well for some e management and a quick health gain on occasion. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Sacraficia ( ) should be whirling defence for example in north kryta province for any archer tengu to appear whirling defence good +deals extra damage68.36.202.128 11:46, 19 February 2008 (EST) this is my video how did i do? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ElfL15evfE21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 15:02, 7 March 2008 (EST) very slow. am I wrong? there's plenty of faster ways to farm, no idea how this got vetted into great for farming, regardless if it's the only thing that can farm some specific area. -- Mafaraxas 01:34, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Yes youre wrong.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:58, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::Killing one target at a time is slower than killing most of the targets at once, no? -- Mafaraxas 15:38, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::How do you expect to kill the monsters in that area for glacials?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:13, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Call upon jesus to smite them. -- Mafaraxas 18:32, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Ill give you 100k to make a video on youtube of a fire ele farming that area (Complete the whole run).[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 00:44, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::You're lucky you said fire. Also, that's HM. — Skakid 00:50, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Skad u think im a noob?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 00:55, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::And I was joking, by the way. -- Mafaraxas 02:19, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Fire Imp farming take Feel No Pain works well against a slightly larger (5 or 6) group of imps, and even with 15 dp I killed the ones left over.Jaxgreystar 14:39, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Awaken the Blood I think it should be on the main bar.--Relyk 23:50, 17 April 2008 (EDT) pointless much? there are SO many better farming builds out there imo Zzes Tyan 12:36, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :sign with ~~~~ plz. Ace(LVPoW) 02:24, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :: oops forgot again Zzes Tyan 12:36, 27 September 2008 (EDT)